The Shoe's On The Other Foot
by lizteroid
Summary: Breelos, pt II of III.


**_Part II of III.

* * *

_**"You were amazing.." Bree replied.

"I could say the same for you" he smiled and rolled away from Bree before pulling her close to him. The two stayed together, barely covered with the blanket as they fell asleep in the warm glow of the aftermath of their lovemaking, cooling in the afternoon breeze blowing through the bedroom window just as Gabrielle returned home…

The Latina didn't bother calling out, she didn't see the point as she and Carlos weren't actually together emotionally or physically but they were living together, much to Gaby's dismay and many protests. So she dropped her purse and what seemed like a sea of bags from the different stores she had went to in the mall with Lynette before she decided she'd take a relaxing bath to cool off and soak her aching feet from all the walking around they had done that day.

Little did the redhead and Carlos know, as they were in slumber as Gabrielle climbed the stairs to the upper floor. The breeze still swept across their naked bodies, partially covered with the satin bed sheets of the king sized four poster bed in the Solis' master bedroom. Carlos began to wake, naturally he didn't sleep very long after a lovemaking session, and this time it was for good since the last time Gaby had hurt him by sleeping with a guy she'd picked up in a bar the same night she had pretended to have wild sex with Phil Lopez.

And so, Gaby reached their bedroom to find Carlos propped up on one elbow, caressing over Bree's hip while she stirred a little, he looked up at Gaby and smirked. Before Gabrielle could say anything or even react, the redhead awoke and she smiled to herself before she propped herself up and saw Gaby standing there, her face immediately went beetroot as her mouth dropped open and for a few moments, Gaby could swear Bree was going to faint.

"Gaby…"

Gaby's hand shot up to stop Bree, which it did, "Get dressed and leave…" the brunette said to her friend, "I don't know how you could do this to me Bree!" The redhead looked to Gaby, her eyes tearing up a little bit as she flipped her hair, reaching for her underwear. Gabrielle shook her head, "And to Orson?!"

"Gaby don't be taking it out on Bree…" Carlos then chipped in.

"Don't you dare even speak to me, as soon as our lawyers hear about this, you're going to be out on your ass!" Gaby hissed to him.

"Don't throw him out Gaby" Bree then added quietly.

"Oh why? Is he going to live with you and Orson?!" she shot back.

The redhead looked down, "No but…Carlos….Gaby, you and Carlos are meant for each other" Bree said looking up at her brunette friend, standing at the foot of the bed, "You're Gabrielle and Carlos…you can't be one without the other…"

Gaby looked to Carlos and she shook her head, "Well, I used to think the same thing before he slept with you!"

"Oh don't give me that!" Carlos scoffed, "Says the one who slept with our teenage, and underage gardener!" he replied, stressing out the word underage.

"How much longer are you going to hold that against me? John and I were in love and you were never here!" Gaby hissed again.

"Gaby, you cannot fall in love with someone you're having an affair with!" Bree gasped.

"Oh, that's rich coming from you!"

"Excuse me?" Bree was taken aback.

"Yeah you heard me, first it was Rex when you were supposed to be with whatshisname?! And then there was George Williams"

"I didn't fall in love with George when I was with Rex, I started to fall for him but then I was informed about his…deed and then he…died" Bree said in defence, "And Ty Grant…yes, I was with Ty but I was young, it was in college…but I don't regret it, Rex gave me the happiest years I could have ever wished for"

Gaby looked to Bree, folded her arms and tried to maintain the strong and nonchalant stance she was holding, but after saying those things to Bree, she just wanted to rush to her and hug her because Bree was her best friend and she had lost part of herself when Rex had died, but then Gaby looked to the scene before her and she sighed harshly.

"Oh come on Gaby! The shoe's on the other foot now, deal with it!" Carlos smirked to her before he took off out of the bed in his boxers, leaving Bree and Gaby staring at each other, they would have to fight it out themselves.


End file.
